The new variety of Cosmos was created in a controlled breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent Cosmos atrosanguineus (unpatented) and as pollen parent Cosmos sulphureus (unpatented). The breeding program was conducted in Kubuchizawa, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi, Japan. The crossing was made in March 2002, and seedlings were transplanted and pinched in early September of the same year. With applied lighting, the first flowers were observed in December 2002 and initial selections were made for new flower color and more vigorous growth. Root cuttings obtained from selected seedlings were planted in September 2003, and final selections for new color and more vigorous growth were made in December 2003.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by rooted cuttings in Yamanashi, Japan, in March 2004. This propagation and subsequent testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.